Changing Time
by Alyssa Miller
Summary: Hermione goes back to the Marauder's era to change what happened in her time. Making new friends along the way, Hermione tries to defeat the Dark Lord. Does she succeed? Or does she fail and lose everything she strived for?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

She was rubbing her head, trying to think of a way to do this. She didn't want Ron and Harry knowing she was going to do this. She liked to tell herself that they would approve of it and let her change everything. But she knew if she told them…they would be sure that she would never leave. But so many lost their lives and she needed to change that, and no one was going to stop her.

**Alright, so this is my new story. I decided to write this story about Hermione and Sirius. I don't know it was the spur of the moment kind of thing. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to update soon. Might be in about an hour. –Alyssa**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Hermione? You alright?"Ginny asked, Hermione looked over at her from her Potions book. She nodded and closed the book with a light _thump_.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little stressed, that's all." Hermione said, smiling at the younger girl.

"Alright, lunch is going to start soon. I'll see you in the Great Hall." Ginny smiled and left the common sighed in relief and pulled her bushy hair into a loose bun. She stood and walked up to her dorm. She felt her hands begin so shake as she reached her dorm. _Keep calm, no one's going to be in there, everyone's at lunch_. Hermione shook her head and opened the door; taking the charm off of her trunk she stuffed three more books into it.

She was close to finishing the potion, just a few days left and she could fix everything.

/?/

Two days later, Hermione was all packed and ready. She still hadn't told Ron or Harry, she didn't want to bother them. Not with this, anyway. At this point her potion was close to being done and she'd be leaving soon.

"Morning." A deep voice said and Hermione jumped and turning around to face the green eyed boy.

"You scared me Harry." Hermione breathed and Harry chuckled.

"How've you been?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Alright, stressed. NEWT's and all." She said smiling slightly.

"You need to take a break. It's not healthy." Harry said and he sat down next to her. "And plus NEWT's aren't for another five months."

"Studying never hurt anyone Harry. And plus didn't you say you wanted to be an Auror? You need good marks, you know that."

"Hey, I can always play the saving the whole wizarding world card." He smiled slyly at Hermione, who shook her head.

"You're not playing that card, Harry. And knowing you, you wouldn't do that." Harry laughed and Ginny walked into the common room.

"Hey you two. Hermione I didn't see you at breakfast this morning, where were you?" Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Sleeping." Ginny cocked an eyebrow laughed lightly.

"That's a first. Anyway, it's a good thing I found you; McGonagall wants to see you in her office. The password is Lemon Drop." Hermione patted Harry's arm and walked out of the common room and made her way toward the headmaster's office. _Why would she want to see me? Could she possibly know what I'm planning to do?_ Thoughts raced through Hermione's head as she reached the entry way to McGonagall's office.

"Lemon Drop." She said slowly and then a staircase began to spiral upward toward the wooden door. Hermione walked up the stone stairs, almost dreading the moment she reached the door. _Calm down, Hermione. You're worrying over nothing._ She opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit office.

McGonagall was sitting as her desk going over some papers, her half-moon spectacles rested on the bridge of her nose.

"Evening, Miss. Granger." She said, looking up. Hermione sat on one of the plush chair sitting in front of her desk.

"Evening, Professor." She said, the palms of her hands began to sweat. Jitters ran over her body as her Headmaster gave her a once over.

"How are your classes going?" she asked, obviously avoiding the reason why she called Hermione to her office.

"They're going fine Professor." Hermione said and she stared at McGonagall intently. "Why have you called me here?" she asked quietly.

"You know why, Miss. Granger. And I would like to know why you are…planning this." She said taking the spectacles off her nose and placed them on her desk.

"If you know of my plan, then you know why I'm doing this. And know this Professor; you can't stop me from changing my mind."

"That I do know, and I never said I was going to stop you. But I want you to understand the risk of you doing this." Worry was evident of the older woman's face. Her green robes shimmered in the candle light and Hermione had a strange urge to tell her everything.

"I do understand the risk." She said nodding.

"And if you do this, when you go back, everything will change. Hermione Granger won't be born in this time again." Hermione nodded.

"I understand." McGonagall nodded and stood. She walked toward Hermione, and sighed heavily.

"I wish you good luck, and I warn you. You can't tell anyone that you are from the future." Hermione stood and began to walk toward the door.

"When do you leave?" she heard McGonagall ask.

"The potion is almost done, I might be leaving tomorrow. Tuesday at the latest." Hermione said and turned back to her Professor. "Thank you."

"Good luck Hermione." Hermione smiled and walked out of the door.

**Alright so there's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it. Hey, so how am I doing with the characters so far? I think they seem like the ones from the book. I mean when Hermione goes to the future I'mma have to back a up a little about the Marauder's, but I think I got a pretty good idea about what they might've been like. Now let's see how fast I can update, eh? -Alyssa**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione stared at the potion in front of her. A weird feeling had entered her chest when she poured it into a glass. She needed to drink the potion, what it did was make her younger (about three years, putting her in her fifth year with the rest of the Marauders) and sending her back to the time chosen. She did all the calculations and she was hoping she did it right.

She was still curious about McGonagall though, her feelings were mixed about that. Sometimes Hermione had doubts about doing this…was she doing the right thing? Or was this just going to screw up everything that she planned? She had this feeling where everything might go wrong. But she felt like she had to do this and she couldn't bring anyone else with her, and in a way that was a problem.

With shaky hands she lifted the bottle to her pursed lips, she felt the bag with the hidden extension charm, move up with her arm. She took the potion in one gulp, and felt her insides turn. If there had been anyone in that room with the young witch they would've have been stunned. In a single flash Hermione disappeared; leaving the room, with the seven poster beds and open windows bringing in a light glow of sunlight.

Hermione felt like she was being pulled in all directions as she swirled through time. She thought she saw glimpses of the past as she traveled back. She didn't know where she was going to appear. But she hoped that it wouldn't be in a place full of muggles. It was then that Hermione realized that she didn't think of her back story. She wasn't French, and she wasn't fluent in the language so she crossed out Beauxbatons, and of course Durmstrang. Maybe her parents were killed by some Death Eater and she was homeschooled in muggle London till she was fifteen and when they died she was sent to Hogwarts. Yea, that's good. _You're such a bloody fool, Hermione Granger_, she mentally slapped herself. In a matter of seconds Hermione felt her stomach tug and she landed in a heap on a brick road. She looked up through her bushy hair and sighed thankfully.

She landed in an empty part of Diagon Alley, it was dark out. And all the shops were closed and she laughed lightly. _Thank Merlin_, she stood and walked down the long narrow street. Nothing had really changed, but it was odd not seeing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at one of the corners, but Hermione neared the brick wall that lead to the Leaky Cauldron. She pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks, they began to move and soon an arc was formed and she walked through into the tavern.

"Hello, miss. How may I help you?" a voice asked and she turned to face a young man.

"Uh, yes. I'd like a room, if that wouldn't be too much trouble." Hermione smiled and the man nodded, he led her up the creaky stairs quietly.

"Do try and be quiet. There are a couple of people in these room, and they're most likely asleep." That man smiled sheepishly at Hermione and she nodded. They walked a bit more down a narrow hallway and he stopped in front of the door.

"Here we are. You can pay for the room in morning." He said and walked away, leaving Hermione with the key to the room in her hand. She opened the door slowly, but it still creaked. She walked in and closed the door quickly; she flopped onto the bed and pulled her hair loose from its band.

"Let's hope this works."

/?/

The next morning Hermione felt homesick. She had gotten very little sleep and her body felt sore, she put on a clean set of clothes and walked down toward the tavern to pay the owner.

"How was your stay?" he asked her and she smiled.

"It was lovely." After paying the man ten galleons, she walked back to Diagon Alley. Trying to remember what was on her list of things in her fifth year. She managed to collect them all, and she knew she had one more day till it was time to leave. She had bought new robes, to fit her younger self. She had been surprised that part of the potion worked.

She walked around, not knowing what to do. She was temptation to try and contact Dumbledore, and the temptation had her writing a letter to Dumbledore telling him that she wished to speak with him.

_Professor Dumbledore, my name is Hermione Evander. My parents have just recently died, and I wish to speak with you about me coming to Hogwarts. Yes, I know this is a little sudden but I haven't finished my training for magic. I am truly sorry for this inconvenience, but I wish to speak with you. Thank you._

_-Hermione Evander_

She felt stupid as she watched the owl fly away. What would Harry and Ron say about this? They'd probably think she was mad.

She waited half an hour before the barn owl she had sent to Hogwarts came flying back with a latter tied to its leg. _I wonder what he said._ The barn owl swooped down and perched itself on the table Hermione was sitting at. Hermione handed it a small treat and untied the letter. Slowly she opened it.

_Miss. Evander, I am sorry for your loss. I would like to speak with you in person if you wouldn't mind. Considering that you haven't finishing you schooling, I will consider you coming to Hogwarts. Though, of course you must show me what you know. Shall we meet at say, the Leaky Cauldron at 6 tonight? I look forward to meeting you. _

_ -Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione felt relief flood her, she smiled widely at the owl in front of her and it tilted its brown head at her. She picked up the Daily Prophet and began to read silently as people walked around her, talking loudly and laughing. Slowly the sun began to sink in the horizon, pink and orange swirled together coloring the horizon. She looked at her watch and stood, walking back toward the tavern.

When she was inside she noticed the old man sitting at one of the more secluded areas of the large room. His beard reached past his shinny belt buckle and just like McGonagall, half-moon spectacles rested on his crooked nose. She walked toward him timidly, almost turning back when he looked at her with twinkling blue eyes. She felt the blood rush to her head; he was alive. It was odd looking at the man that she'd seen fall from the Astronomy Tower.

"You must be Miss. Evander?" he asked and she nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor." Hermione said and sat down across from him.

"So, Miss. Evander. You wish to come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated and Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I am not of age and the Hogwarts was the only school that I could think of." She said and he nodded.

"Why did your parents homeschool you?" he asked and Hermione began to feel nervous.

"They didn't want me leaving home, they felt it was safer there then going to school." She said and he nodded.

"How old are you?"

"15, sir." She said.

"Do you mind showing me a few spells?" he asked and she nodded. And for the next hour Dumbledore had her show him how much she knew. He seemed pleased with the results and they talked for another half hour before he told her what she wanted to hear.

"Well, Miss. Evander. I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He smiled and she nodded gratefully. "Have a good night and I'll be seeing you tomorrow." With that he apparated and Hermione walked back up to her room. _Last night here and I can go back._ She went to bed quickly, thinking of what might happen this year at Hogwarts.

**Alright so another chapter. She got into Hogwarts at least, but I'm thinkin' Dumbledore's a little suspicious, don't you? I got some really good advice from a nice reviewer and I thank you for that. It helped me think for the future of this story. Okay, so you don't really know the real reason for Hermione going back…yet. That should take a bit for me to get to. But I hope you are enjoying the story. (The only reason why I'm updating this fast is because I'm out from school and I have nothing better to do. So this won't be happening all the time. From the 4th of July till around the 25th I might not update so frequently. I'll be out of state with very little internet access) Thank you for reading. -Alyssa**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione got to King's Cross an hour before the train left. Finding an empty compartment she put her things up, she sighed and pressed her forehead against the window. She saw kids running through the barrier into Platform 9 ¾, her heart beat increased when she noticed the dark tuff of hair on a boy who looked almost like Harry. _James_, Hermione thought as he kissed his mother goodbye and began walking toward the train.

Hermione backed away from the window and slouched against the seat, _you can't back down, Hermione. Not now_. She pulled a book from her trunk and began to read. She was oblivious to the children running around, saying goodbye to their parents and laughing with their friends. But only when she heard a knock on the compartment door did she look up from her book.

"Yes?" she noticed the red hair and green eyes when the girl walked through the door.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? My friend kind of…" the girl trailed off looking at the floor sheepishly.

"Yea, sure. Have a seat." Hermione smiled at Lily as she sat across from her.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily held out a slime hand and Hermione took it with a smile.

"Hermione Evander. Pleasure." Lily's green eyes lit up.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to Hogwarts?" Lily asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yea, my parents have recently passed, and they had been homeschooling me. But when they died, I had contacted Professor Dumbledore and asked if I could attend Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry for your lose." Lily said reaching over and patting Hermione's hand that was resting on the cushioned seat. "What year are you?"

"Fifth. You?"

"Same." They smiled at each other and a comfortable silence overcame them. But that didn't last long because the door to the compartment slid open quickly and two boys tumbled in. Hermione let out a small gasp and stood. Her wand in her hand.

"Bloody hell, that hurt." One of them muttered, the other one grunted and they stood.

"Oh, hello there." A dark haired boy smiled devishly at them and the other stared openly at Lily, who was glowering at the two boys, fuming.

"Potter, Black! What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" She screeched, and Sirius laughed and James just smiled.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Evans." James smiled at her and Lily continued to glare at the pain.

"And who might you be?" Sirius asked Hermione, who was standing there looking shocked. He looked so different then the man that she knew. He was young and tattoos were covering his body, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm Hermione." She managed to say, her wand still pointing at his chest.

"Well Hermione, I'm Sirius Black. Now would you mind pointing that somewhere else?" he asked motioning toward her wand, slowly she stowed it back in her pocket.

"Right then, best be off." The bowed and left the small room in long strides.

"What was that?" Hermione asked slowly.

"They are two out of the four that make trouble at Hogwarts. And they're complete idiots. I'm sorry you had to witness that." Hermione chuckled and sat back down.

"That's fine. Fun way to start off my first year at an actual school." Lily nodded and looked out the window.

"I'm actually glad I'm going back. My sister Petunia is starting to go overboard with the _'freak'_ nonsense, and her boyfriend Vernon is absolutely horrid. Merlin, I thought he was some sort of…well I don't really know what he is." Lily shuddered. Hermione felt her stomach twist thinking of Harry's aunt and uncle.

"I don't have any siblings; my parents said that I was enough for them." Hermione said, laughing lightly. The train seemed to keep moving faster as time went on. And soon they reached Hogwarts.

"Do you know how you're going to get sorted?" Lily asked Hermione suddenly and Hermione shook her, beginning to panic.

"I have no idea." The train stopped smoothly and they stood, gathering their stuff. They parted ways outside the train, and Hermione began to walk up toward the castle. _I need to find Dumbledore._

**I think I'm done for today. I hoped you enjoyed the first four chapters of my story. How do you like Lily? I think I did pretty well. Comments would be nice, but that's all up to you, dear reader. Hope you have a good night. –Alyssa.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ah, Miss. Evander. How nice to see you again." Dumbledore smiled at the frazzled girl.

"Evening Professor." Hermione said, he stepped forward and together they walked toward the Great Hall, acting as if though she didn't know where she was going.

"I presume that you were wondering how you were going to be sorted?" he asked looking at her, she nodded.

"Yes, this girl I met on the train mentioned something about that and that's why I came to find you."

Well, you will be sorted after we are through with the first years. And there's no need to be nervous, you'll be fine." He smiled; they stopped outside a large set of wooden doors. "You can wait here if you wish and when you hear your name being called just walk toward the stool." She nodded and he walked into the Hall. Hermione took a deep breath and pressed her ear against the wooden door. She could hear names being shouted at the other end of the Hall and one by one all the first years took their places in their houses. Soon Hermione heard her name being called.

"Evander, Hermione." Quickly, she opened the door and strode down the pathway in between the long tables. Whispers were circling around the room and Hermione felt her face heat up.

"She doesn't look like a first year. Is she a transfer or something? Frank? Have you seen this girl before?" Hermione got to the stool without any trouble and a somewhat younger looking McGonagall motioned for her to sit down.

She sat slowly and the Sorting Hat was placed on top of her head.

**_Well, you aren't a first year._** The hat spoke and Hermione flinched.

No, I'm not. She thought.

**_Well, let's see. Brave…intelligent. Hmm…Ravenclaw would fit you in some way, but your heart would lead you in a different way. And you have a mission and by putting you in-_**

How did you know that? Hermione asked, slightly surprised.

**_I can see into your mind child, but I'm thinking Gryffindor will have to do. They must be pleased…_**

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and Hermione almost sighed in relief. _Stupid hat_, she thought to herself, she looked at her houses table and noticed Lily waving at her and she walked toward her, ignoring the questioning looks her housemates were giving her.

"So you're in Gryffindor, good to know." She smiled at Hermione and put some of the food that was in front of her on her plate.

"I was kind of worried about that actually, and I don't know why." Hermione laughed, filling her plate with food.

"I'll show you the way to the common room after dinner, so we can avoid the first years." Hermione nodded and she looked around the table. She noticed Sirius and James talking to two other boys and Hermione could tell it was Remus and Peter. Her upper lip almost curled up in disgust when she saw the little man, but stopped herself. _No he hasn't done anything wrong, yet. He's still harmless._

"Are you alright Hermione?" Lily asked and Hermione looked at her. Lily's green eyes were filled with worry and they reminded her so much or Harry.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired." Hermione smiled and began eating again. Something exploded and Hermione and Lily looked up. Food was splattered on some faces while four boys were smiling widely at each other and Hermione was staring shocked at the Marauder's. Hermione saw McGonagall stand from her seat at the Professor's table and walk toward them.

"It's the first day of the term and pull a stunt like that; do you four have some kind of death wish?" McGonagall yelled at them, the four boys looked at the head of Gryffindor with sheepish expressions.

"Sorry Professor." The tallest of the four said, shaggy blonde hair covered his wide eyes and long hands were clutching the table. The other three nodded.

"Detention, next Wednesday. At eight, don't be late." And with that she stalked off, Lily glared at the four boys.

"You're lucky she didn't take off any points." She said and James smirked at the red head.

"Would you really care Evans? We haven't won the House Cup since we've been here, what's the big deal?" Sirius said, his eyes were strained on Hermione, but he was talking to Lily.

"I would like to try and win this year. Thank you." Lily said, her green eyes sparked. James snorted.

"Good luck with that." They went back to stuffing their faces; Lily turned toward Hermione and sighed.

"Are finished eating?" She asked.

"Yea, do you wanna start heading back to the common room?"

"Yes, I do. Let's go." They stood and began walking from the Great Hall, Lily "showed" Hermione that way to Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady was talking to the portrait next to her and when she noticed Lily she turned to face her.

"Good evening. Password?"

"Cornish Pixies." Lily said and the door opened. They stepped inside and Hermione looked around. The room was slightly different, just a few more couches around the room.

"Cool really cool."

**Well, Hermione is officially in Gryffindor. Soon Hermione will start her little search for you know what, and I hope you are enjoying the story. The reason why the password is Cornish Pixies is because I was thinking of Seamus and Lockhart from the Chamber of Secrets. It makes me laugh every time I think of that scene. -Alyssa**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well, you're lucky we have an open bed in our dorm. Funny thing, it's always been empty. Maybe you were supposed to be at Hogwarts the whole time." Lily joked and Hermione shook her head smiling.

"It's really cozy in here." She said looking around.

"Yea, you should see the Slytherin common rooms. Terribly cold down there; an old friend of mine used to complain to me all the time about how cold it would get."

"Where is the Slytherin common room?" Hermione asked and Lily smiled, the two of them were sitting on Hermione's bed, they had stayed up and Lily was telling Hermione about her time at Hogwarts. Hermione was drinking in the information, almost hoping that it would help with her mission.

"In the Dungeons." Lily said and Hermione raised an eyebrow, mocking surprise.

"Well, that's a surprise…Lily I have a question for you." Hermione said looking at the young girl intently.

"What?" Hermione smiled slyly at Lily.

"So what's up with James?" Lily flushed and looked at one of the windows.

"Nothing, he's just a prat that's all." She tried to sound vicious but it failed.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say." Hermione laughed and looked outside at the crescent moon. "When do the others get back?"

"In about five minutes. They like to take their time." Lily said rolling her eyes. "Time to go to bed, we'll be getting our classes tomorrow." Lily got up from Hermione's bed and walked to her own.

"Goodnight." Hermione said.

"Goodnight." Lily said, Hermione pulled the covers over her and sighed. _I can get started tomorrow._

/?/

"Hey, you awake?" a perky voice called out and Hermione groaned and turned over to face the enthusiastic girl.

"I am now, thank you." She said sitting up, her eyes were bleary as she stared at the room around her. Five girls stared at her, and Hermione felt an uneasy feeling enter her chest.

"Um, hello." She said awkwardly.

"Everyone this is Hermione and you're all kind of freaking her out, so go and get ready for breakfast." Lily shooed them away and turned back to Hermione.

"Well anyway. Good morning, you should get ready. Breakfast starts in twenty." Hermione stood and walked to her trunk, pulling out her robes.

"Thanks for the wakeup call, Lily." Hermione smiled and Lily smiled and walked through the door toward the common room. Hermione dressed quickly and walked down toward the common room to find Lily glaring at James who was smirking at her.

"Oh, hey new girl!" James called out to her when he spotted her.

"You do realize, James. That I'm not the only new girl." James only raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then, you're the new girl in fifth year. How 'bout that?" Hermione laughed and shook her head; she looked at Lily pointedly and walked to the portrait hole.

"I'm going to head down to breakfast. See you in a bit." She left the room, heading toward the Great Hall. She noticed that almost everything looked the same. There was an occasional statue that didn't seem familiar, and once or twice she had to hide from Peeves.

When she reached the great hall, she noticed a few people sitting at the four tables. She saw a greasy head bent over a book, and almost winced when she realized it was Severus Snape. She sat down at the table and a plate appeared in front of her, she piled food on to it, and began to eat.

She watched people coming while chewing slowly. She realized that she'd have to wait until Christmas break to begin on her mission. And once she got her hands on the Library, she could start her research.

She had been thinking too much that she didn't see the blonde hair boy sit in front of her.

"Good morning." A gruff voice said, shocking her from her deep thoughts.

"Morning." She said, Remus smiled and held out his hand.

"The name's Remus Lupin." Hermione took his hand.

"Hermione Evander." They let go and Hermione continued to eat.

"So how was your first night in Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Pretty good. It feels like home here." Hermione smiled

"Yea, it does." They talked as people slowly came into the large room. Lily came over to Hermione, and sat down.

"They'll be giving out classes soon. Oh, morning Remus." He nodded to her and looked up.

"Sorry, I've got to be going. I'll talk to you later." With that the tall boy walked away and out of the hall.

"That was odd." Lily said and Hermione nodded.

"Indeed."

**Well, that's the chapter. Kind of uneventful, let's hope in the next chapter will be. So she met Remus, and all that jazz. Hermione will, maybe, get more involved with the Marauders in the near future. I'll update when I can. Have a nice day! -Alyssa**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Professor Werm." Hermione wanted to get away; she didn't want to be in class. I mean at least this time she'll get some proper training in her fifth year.

"Alright then, Miss. Evander. Since you seem so…enthusiastic about being here. What do you use when defending yourself against a Dementor?" she was smirking at Hermione now, not expecting the fifteen year old to know.

"A Patronus, Professor. It would normally take shape in an animal, you can also use it send messages and such." She said, almost feeling smug when she noticed her Professors shocked look.

"V-very good, Miss. Evander. Five points to Gryffindor, to continue on what Miss. Evander was saying…" Hermione stopped listening at that point, her stomach hurt from the lack of lunch she ate. She felt something hit her shoulder and she looked at the ground. Sighing, she picked up the crumpled piece of paper and opened it.

**_Someone's a little know-it-all –SB_**

Hermione chuckled and wrote something quickly.

**_I've already been through this, and passing notes isn't a good thing. –HE_**

Hermione could hear him chuckle when he got the note.

"Alright class, find a partner and start to work on the Patronus charm. Get going." With that everyone began to move and Hermione heard the chair next to her slide against the stone.

"Hello, Evander. How's it goin?" Hermione looked over at Sirius; a smirk was settled on his lips.

"Perfectly well actually. What do you want Sirius?" She asked and he looked at her.

"You're my partner, obviously. Now, since you "worked on this before" I guess you can show me how to do the spell." Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled at Sirius, surprising him. _What could she be smiling about?_ He asked himself.

"Sure, Sirius. I'll help." He nodded slightly.

"Alright so, think of the happiest moment in your life and then say Expecto Patronum." Hermione was still sitting as she said this, and Sirius raised his wand and did as Hermione told him.

"Evander, it didn't work." Sirius moaned and Hermione smirked, and leaned back in her chair.

"Was your memory strong enough?" she asked.

"Yea, it was when I-" he cut himself off. "Never mind. I'll use a different one." He tried the spell a few more times, when finally a semi-large dog popped out from the end of his wand.

"Good job." Hermione said, giving the smiling boy a thumbs up.

"Well done, Mr. Black. Miss. Evander, I've yet seen you produce a Patronus." Hermione stared at her Professor, standing she pulled out her wand and thought of the moment the war was over, and a large amount of happiness flooded her.

"Expecto Patronum." A silver otter burst from her wand and it swam around the room, bouncing and twirling.

"Good, very good." Hermione smiled and sat back down.

"I'm impressed." Sirius said sitting back down, Hermione nodded and sighed.

"How much more time till dinner?" she asked and Sirius shrugged.

"I'd say about three hours."

"Awesome." Hermione watched the other students try and fail to produce a Patronus.

"Alright class dismissed. Be sure that your Patronus is ready by next class." Professor Werm called out from behind her desk.

_I just want to go to the Library._ Hermione sighed and walked toward Charms.

**Alright. Sorry for the somewhat late update, I was being as some may say: LAZY. I hoped you enjoyed it. So what memory do you think Sirius was using as his first memory? Oh, and yes Hermione seems a bit…different. She just doesn't, in a way, want to be there. So review, that would be awesome. I'll update when I can.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two months had passed and Hermione knew where she had to start. Malfoy Manor and when she realized that, she want to scream. She needed the diary, and from what she remembered Harry telling her was that Malfoy's father had snuck it in Ginny's cauldron.

Hermione was walking toward the Library at this moment in time; her arms were filled with books and homework. She sighed and was about to open the door when it burst open and James ran into her, having her drop all of her things.

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry Hermione, I wasn't looking." But he wasn't really paying much attention to the bushy haired girl, but at the Library door.

"Um, who are you looking for?" she asked and James flushed ever so slightly.

"Oh, no one." He muttered.

"Ah, I get it." Hermione laughed, "you're running from Lily. Oh, that's rich." This just made James's face flush a darker red.

"N-no, what makes you think that?" he stuttered.

"You don't need to hide from me, James. I've got a strong feeling that she feels the same for you." James shook his head and handed Hermione her things.

"I'm not sure about that. Hey, if you see Sirius tell him to meet me." He said and began to walk away.

"Where exactly do I tell him to meet you?" she asked and he turned.

"He'll know." And with that he continued on his marry way. She shook her head and walked into the Library. She spotted the distinct red head sitting in a pile of books.

"Afternoon, Lily." Hermione said sitting across from the flustered red head.

"Hello, Hermione." She said without looking up from her essay. They sat in silence as they both wrote their Potions essay; their hair seemed to frizzle with each passing hour. It was almost funny to look at.

But to soon, their silence was interrupted by Sirius and Peter. Hermione annoyingly looked up at the pair and noticed the bags under their eyes.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked and Lily looked up from her paper.

"Long night. Didn't get much sleep." Sirius said, slumping down into the chair next to Hermione. Hermione sighed and looked at the already snoring Peter.

"You know James is looking for you. Said to meet him somewhere." She said, turning back to her essay.

"Oh, don't tell me." She heard his mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." Hermione scoffed and closed her book and rolled up her parchment.

"I was only asking. I'll see you later Lily." Hermione said and stood, all but stalking out of the almost empty Library.

She was muttering to herself as she walked toward the black lake, hoping to clear her thoughts. Hermione had a strange feeling that Sirius had followed her, and she didn't want to talk to him, she was to stressed.

"Come on, Mione. I didn't mean to sound rude." She only ignored him and sat on the boulder that was closest to the water's edge.

"I'm sorry." He said, sitting next to her.

"I get it Black, you're sorry. Don't need to repeat it a thousand times." Hermione said and rested her chin on her hand. She looked at the water ripple and the occasional sighting of the giant squid. They sat in silence, and it was peaceful, giving Hermione time to think.

"It's almost time for dinner, you know." Sirius said suddenly and Hermione stood.

"Then let's get going." She said and he stood, grinning.

** Alright, so it's a short chapter, I'm sorry. It's just I'm having writers block. And it's a pain in my butt. Well in the next chapter, there will be more Sirius/Hermione; but remember they're only in fifth year so…it might take a bit. Hermione will also be going to Malfoy Manor in the next chapter ;). And can you all do me a big favor and review, it helps get the writing done. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed. -Alyssa**


	9. Author's Note

**Alright you guys I'm sorry but this isn't an update. I'm packing for my trip meaning my computer needs to be packed. I'll try to update around the 16th or around that time but not anytime before. Have a great summer. –Alyssa**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The snow was beginning to stick, and the castle was filled with Christmas joy. And this brought Hermione into a foul mood. She missed her friends, all the fun times they had. Hermione was too deep in thought to notice Lily stepping into the room.

"Are you alright there, Hermione?" she asked softly as she sat on her bed.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just thinking." She smiled at Lily and stood, stuffing one last thing into her trunk.

"So, you're going home for the Holidays?" she asked.

"Yea, but I won't be staying for the entire time. My parents are always working. So we'll be celebrating the holiday early." Hermione smiled and closed the trunk.

"Oh, well that's a little sad. But I'll be going home as well. Get to see my family, but I'm kind of not looking forward the seeing my sister." Hermione knew who she was talking about, Harry had told her plenty about his aunt.

"Oh, really. Why?" she asked.

"My sister, Petunia has resented me since the day I got my letter. She hates me, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'm sorry, Lily." Hermione stood and patted Lily on the back.

"It's fine, but we should get going. Dinner is about to start." And they both began to walk toward the Great Hall.

/

Hermione had just had her last bite of her dessert when the table cleared. She rested a hand on her now overstuffed stomach.

"That was delicious." The girl across from her said and Hermione chuckled nodding. Hermione could see Dumbledore stand from his chair and she turned in her seat.

"Students, your first term has ended and it is time for the Christmas holiday. For those who are staying here at the castle, please notify your Head of House. And for those who aren't, please bring your trunks down to the front of the Great Hall. Have a nice Holiday." Everyone began to move at once, Hermione stood along with Lily and they looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, let's go back to the common room." Hermione managed to bump into Sirius as she walked out of the Hall.

"Watch it Evander." He muttered and sulked down the hallway.

"Um, what's wrong with him?" Hermione asked Lily who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I heard him arguing with Potter last night. And normally Black goes with Potter over Christmas Holiday." Lily said staring at Sirius's retreating back.

"Oh." Was Hermione could say before walking toward Gryffindor Tower.

/

Hermione was boarding the train when she noticed James and Sirius talking. She sighed and stepped inside and bumped into someone.

"Watch it." A low voice growled and Hermione looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy. She almost flinched when she saw him glaring at her.

"Move aside." He spoke again and Hermione moved and squashed herself against the wall. He walked stiffly past her to an empty compartment. _Crap…that was close. _She thought and walked down the narrow corridor. She slid open a compartment door, stepped inside and closed the shades. She needed to apparate to the Manor, then she could continue with her plan.

**OKAY! Don't hate me, I beg you. School just started, and I'm sorry. But hey! At least I got a chapter up. I'll try to post another one in a bit. But please comment, it would be awesome if you did! Enjoy! -Alyssa**


End file.
